Metal Lee-Hyuuga
by Psycopathe
Summary: After the war ended, the Hyuugas are learning to deal with two Green Beast roaming their compound. Several unexpected events ensue! / Canon divergence where Neji survives, Lee's actually his husband and they adopted Metal. Rating T for minor violence and adult discussions here and there but cute family episodes overall!


**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters… but I want them so badly. For Neji's sake…**

 **Rating : 'T' for minor violence, traumatic moments and discussions involving adult matters (serious and sexual, nothing explicit for the latter). But I swear the story as a whole is lighter and cuter (or so I hope). **

**WARNINGS : For those of you who are anti-LGBT characters, against same sex marriage or against adoption by a homosexual couple (or combo x3), I highly suggest to not go any further than this warning section. Although I respect one's opinion on the matter, it would be kind of you to read the warnings instead of skipping them (which I do myself from time to time, shame on me).**

 **Then, this is actually my first fanfiction published in English, which is not my native language (French is). So if there are any parts of the story that you don't understand (because of grammar mistakes or whatever), I'd like you to _please_ point them out to me so I can correct them (remember to be polite! we're all civilized, responsible people… aren't we?). By the way, I'm searching for someone to help me on it (just about English, not the story in itself)!**

 **Also… SPOILERS for those who didn't reach the end of _Naruto Shippuden_ or didn't read nor watch _Boruto: Naruto Next Generation_ so far! I tried my best to respect the characters' personalities although I had a hard time for some of them.**

 **FINALLY, this is a slice of life fanfiction telling about Metal's life and interactions with Hyuuga members (and others) with point of views that change a lot. Briefly, a "what if?" fanfiction, don't expect any real action or huge plot.**

 **Thank you for your consideration and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : My Tou-chan**

Metal's heart was pounding so furiously it threatened to blow out of his chest. The five year-old boy was _nervous_ and he couldn't stop eyeing a possible escape route in the vast playground they were currently occupying. He shouldn't be, Papa had said. He worked so hard on his homework, Papa would be there to see his presentation. Metal would make him proud like no other, he swore!

But… in front of everyone?

"Metal-chan?"

Metal jumped, surprised at being called so suddenly. Was it already his turn?

"Yes, Mira-sensei!" he nearly shouted – his voice resembles more of a strangled animal than a stressed out child.

"Would you like to tell us about your work, please?" Mira-sensei inquired, obviously worried in advance.

"Y-Yes!"

Just as he prepared to get on his feet, a whirl of wind was felt not far from the crowd behind him. Metal turned around in time to see his Papa posing dramatically in the middle of all the other parents present. He couldn't help but forget momentarily his fear and be happy of the familiar green cloth's presence. He heard Mira-sensei saying:

"Lee-san! I was afraid you would miss it."

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast will never miss kindergarten Special Mother's Day!" Papa announced while doing his 'nice guy' pose, teeth sparkling in daylight.

Feeling rejuvenated enough to confront his fellow five years-old, Metal stood up and positioned himself at his sensei's right side, clutching his paperwork firmly. He began reading aloud, without looking at the assembly, and gained a slight control of the trembling of his voice:

"My Okaa-san! I don't have an Okaa-san… but I'm not s-sad because I have Papa and Tou-chan! Tou-chan said it d-doesn't matter who I choose to be my Okaa-san for t-today! But I did homework about Papa before, s-so I chose Tou-chan!"

A few giggles among some of the parents could be heard. Metal was deaf to it, enraptured in his reading:

"Tou-chan is beautiful! M-More beautiful than any man and woman in the w-world! I like playing with his long hair a-and I like his eyes! He is gentle but strict sometimes. Like Papa, I don't like it if he is sad or hurt, but I d-do my best to be there for him. I heard a girl c-call him 'cold man' but I can't call him 'cold' because when Papa isn't home, Tou-chan keeps me warm! Sometimes, he is tired but doesn't want to sleep, so I make tea so that he sleeps a lot! He was a great shinobi that survived the war, he is ad-advising the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, and he married the most t-talented Taijutsu Master in the village! So I'm p-proud to say I have Tou-chan and not an Okaa-san!"

Even though he was having difficulties with some words, the emotion was gripping his heart tightly either from nervousness or from the excitement at delivering his passionate speech. When he looked up from his paper, he was abruptly embraced by his Papa who was crying loudly. This also drew tears of joy from Metal who gripped his shoulder, feeling the tension in his body disappear completely. However, their moment was cut short by Mira-sensei who would like to continue with the remaining children after congratulating Metal warmly on his excellent work.

Later on, father and son entered the Hyuuga compound, wearing large smiles on their faces. Metal couldn't contain his excitement and quickly got off of his shoes before running through corridors and opening random doors in the hopes of finding his Tou-chan. This startled many elders who were still getting used to it despite the fact that Lee and Metal had been living most of their time in the compound – the rest being in Lee's apartment.

All of a sudden, the boy bumped into a man who was none other than Hiashi, Hanabi not far behind. The Clan Leader sighed:

"Metal, what did we say about running inside?"

"I run outside, I walk inside," he repeated like a mantra. "I'm sorry, Oji-sama."

"Good, good boy!" The old Hyuuga said while ruffling energetically the boy's hair.

Hanabi let a laugh escape before asking about the presentation.

"I was about to find Neji about it! I want him to be the first to hear it!" Lee announced, thumbs up.

"Ah… actually..." Hanabi trailed off.

A second later, the Taijutsu Master slammed the door of his husband's – also their – bedroom open, causing the door to dislocate and fall. But Lee had eyes only for the unmoving form at the center of the bed. He didn't waste time to close the distance in the blink of an eye.

"NEJI! Are you hurt somewhere?! What happened? Do you have some incurable disease I was unaware of? Or your wounds have opened up and you're bleeding?! Is your seal back? Medic! Medic!"

"Could you just be quiet for my sake? It's nothing serious."

Following the grumbling of Neji, Lee calmed down instantly. He took his time to properly observe his husband who was, without a doubt, uninjured. _That_ was a relief. On the contrary, the pale man was quietly sitting up, dismissing Lee's hand that wanted to come to help him. However, dark circles could be seen under his white eyes. Lee immediately caught what happened and Neji confirmed his doubts with an exhausted voice.

"I was preparing to leave for the kindergarten but I collapsed at the entrance gate. Hanabi-sama said I overworked myself these past few weeks. Even though you all warned me to take a break… Sorry, I didn't make it."

"Nonsense!" Lee contested. "It wouldn't do for you to collapse during Metal's presentation either so focus on your rest."

As gently as possible, Lee's forehead came in contact with Neji's while his left arm came behind his neck, bandaged fingers passing through the softness of his husband's hair. Their eyes were closed, savoring the moment of tenderness between them alone and reminiscing.

* * *

 _A few weeks after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Neji was discharged from the hospital after being labeled as "having miraculously survived". And the label wasn't given for nothing because he had been close, too close to death, if not for Sakura's skills that detected a faint pulse since the curse mark didn't disappear. But his surviving was not without consequences: some vital organs were too damaged for a full recovery which caused Neji to limit himself more than usual and have some bad days. So he decided to retire early from his shinobi's mission since he doubted he could protect anyone during an unfortunate event, especially Jonin's jobs. It was a wise and reluctant decision but Neji didn't depress from that. Starting then, he helped Hanabi and Hiashi more and more concerning the Clan's laws, was escorted for diplomatic purpose to the other villages, and was educating Hyuuga's few children from the Main and Branch house altogether upon his uncle's request._

 _Then, on a fateful day a month after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, the young Green Beast of Konoha showed himself at the Hyuuga compound, posing a knee on the ground while carrying a tiny box on his hand, offering it to the Hyuuga prodigy in the middle of training the children, surrounded by some elders who were sitting under the porch. Neji was bemused to say the least and it was nothing compared to several teacups that fell from the elders' hands. Hiashi's cup was crushed between his fingers while Hanabi glared at the ugly green-spandex man. To the surprise of all Hyuuga and to the joy of Rock Lee, Neji accepted the proposal. No explanation was provided._

 _In fact, Neji and Lee have been romantically involved for quite some time during Neji's convalescence at the hospital. They hadn't intended it to be a secret, really. Nobody asked after all, it was their first time dating someone so they didn't know how to show it explicitly, at least in the Hyuuga's case. The Taijutsu Master had no problem with open affection but it was easily interpreted as exaggerated friendship by the public due to Lee's eccentric personality. So when the wedding at the compound happened, nobody could believe it. Hinata and Guy were happy for the couple while Naruto, Hanabi and Hiashi tried to think about the circumstances of their getting together. Tenten offered a Weapon Dance Show she created as a wedding gift and she was greatly applauded for it – and even gained two students among the Hyuuga children after having their parents' permission._

 _Afterwards, due to Neji's occupation within the Clan, Lee was living mostly at the compound, keeping his apartment in case his husband would like to get out of his responsibilities for a while. Which happened thrice before the coming of a mini adopted Green Beast a year later. If Lee wasn't enough for breaking the elders' peace anytime he came back with a loud and startled 'TADAIMA!', Metal was the newest cause of heart attacks. In less time than not, the boy picked the Taijutsu Master as a perfect role model and could be his perfect clone at screaming and training around the house about the 'beautiful youth of all times'. Fortunately, Neji was there to calm the game should they cause any trouble. In a relationship, a counterpart was necessary to balance it._

 _At first, Neji was afraid Metal was not going to be accepted within the Clan but the innocent boy's unlimited joy was contagious so the majority of the elders had no problems about it in the end. It actually may be the cause of Hiashi's 'grandpa-mode' whenever Naruto's family came over. Metal bonded easily enough with Boruto during family meetings and was fascinated by Himawari's little body. He even befriended – a miracle, really – Yuuto Hyuuga, one of the elders, when both his parents, Hiashi and the Heiress were too busy. Then he was sent at kindergarten at five so he could get more friends his age – the Hyuuga children were too old for him._

 _When Naruto became Hokage later on, the Hyuuga's laws were modified concerning the still strict living conditions of the Branch house. There have been a few opposed to it but those ones were convinced easily - how Hanabi did it, Neji never knew - that it was a time of change. No Main house members used their punishing power anymore and the Branch members could learn the Clan's secret techniques to better protect themselves in the future. For a time it worked perfectly well. Yet, months later, they faced some problems of discipline from both sides – Main members secretly abusing the curse for petty reasons and Branch members abusing their rights by making false accusations. So the Council was confronting about whether removing the seal was possible – which, according to many, was not. However, after many failed attempts on a willing Neji – while Lee was on a mission and Metal busy at kindergarten – Hiashi succeeded in removing the mark. It didn't hurt but as a result, his nephew fall into a comatose state for two full days. The first sight of the living world he got was an angry-worried Lee and a crying Metal. He was quickly forgiven however because Lee didn't know how to hold a grudge for long._

 _In the end, the adults from the Branch house were freed from the Caged Bird Seal and suffered similar effects. However, they noticed the children were unconscious for only a few hours – which was a relief because Hiashi hesitated to remove the seal on such a young age, fearing it would be too much. It appeared that the quicker they apply the technique following the marking date, the better._

* * *

Now giving a peck on the white-eyed man's cheek, the green-spandex man grinned.

"At least, you don't have a fever."

"Hn." The Byakugan user grumbled again.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Hardly." Neji answered. Well, the noise of doors being opened and sounds of hurried steps throughout the Compound woke him along with sensing his two favorite chakra signatures back home. "How was-"

"TOU-CHAN!"

The weight of a crying Metal landed onto Neji's laps, squeezing his waist tightly and separating them. Neji tried to comfort him under Hanabi and Hiashi's attention who were at the dislocated door. Upon this last fact, the old man glared at Lee, promising to be paid back for it.

"Easy, Metal," Neji said softly and drying the boy's cheeks with the sleeve of his yukata. "I'm sorry I wasn't with Papa earlier on. How was your day?"

Once calmed down, Metal was about to reply but the second after he changed his mind and a wide smile appeared on his round face.

"I want to read it to you, Tou-chan!"

* * *

 **I'm using "Guy" instead of "Gai" according to the Naruto wikia, sorry if some of you prefer "Gai" over "Guy" x) The same goes for "Hyuuga" simply because I'm lazy about searching special characters on keyboard. I don't wanna waste my time copying/pasting either. Hetareee ~**

 **I'm not supportive of the "Lee x Tenten = Metal" theory although I'm not against it. I just don't understand why some people can't consider the adoption idea (physical appearance isn't a proof on its own since Lee is very much alike Guy-sensei but isn't related to him by blood)! I'm very opened on every hypothesis, really. The following chapter will be my suggestion on how Lee could have gotten Metal!**

 **Finally, throughout the story I may mix the terms 'shinobi' and 'ninja' often. I actually have trouble differentiating those two since the Naruto characters are so carefree with them...**

 **See you later! (~°u°)~**


End file.
